


To Get To Feel Alive

by annieapple24



Series: To Get To Feel Alive [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Know How To Tag For A/B/O, M/M, Multi, Poly!Queen (at the end), Polyamory, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, a little fluff, a tiny bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Roger has some very conflicting feelings, that only become more conflicted in his adventures with the Queen boys. Luckily, his boys are more than happy to support him. Just four misfits who belong together.





	To Get To Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've been writing tropes I've never written before for the Dork Lovers Server Challenges, so this week I decided to try writing a/b/o for the first time! Partially inspired by a brilliant idea from LeggoxMyxGreggo.

It had been a really good night. The best night Roger had had in a long time. Something about Freddie always put Roger in a great mood and ready for a fun time. And even in this cheap club, surrounded by scantily clad betas and fuckboy alphas looking for a quick shag, Roger was having the time of his life.

“I’ll go grab us another round,” Roger called to Freddie over the music. Freddie thanked him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

Freddie was a good friend. Roger was already planning the many ways he could get Freddie and Brian to spend more time with each other. Roger was sure they would hit it off if they spent some alone time together. Brian was always whining about needing more friends.

The bartender started making a few other orders, so Roger turned around to survey the club. It really was awful. Tucked away in a small building with little space to dance, the stench of cigarette smoke and old vomit hanging in the air. Roger could see Freddie dancing with a beta, confident as always despite being one of the few omegas in the club and alphas leering at him from all sides. Roger wondered how the hell Freddie did it. Freddie was beautiful, uniquely exotic. Roger couldn’t tell if he was jealous or a bit infatuated.

But then Roger’s mood started to sink the moment the stranger’s fingers began creeping up his arm. Roger turned his head, only now noticing the alpha who had sneaked up behind him. Not even that attractive, the alpha had short cropped brown hair, a little muscle in his arms, and no fashion sense whatsoever. Taking a little too long judging the most hideous shirt he had ever seen, Roger was too distracted to notice the fingers creep up his neck, over the spot where omegas were marked by alphas after bonding. 

“What’s a pretty omega like you doing in a place like this?” A horrible pick up line to match the horrible shirt.

Roger shook his head, shrugging off the alpha’s touch to turn back around. The bartender was too busy to notice him. “Not an omega,” he said, placing his elbows on the bar.

The alpha laughed, a sound that grated on Roger’s skin. “Sure, babe.”

“Wanna see my I.D.?” Roger said, trying to sound bored. Finally, the bartender had started on his and Freddie’s drinks. 

Roger didn’t hesitate taking a drink of his whiskey, but resisted downing the whole thing in one go. That would be such a waste. 

“I love an omega who knows how to drink. So sexy.”

Roger rolled his eyes, grabbing Freddie’s drink and starting to walk away. “I’m a beta. Fuck off,” he tossed over his shoulder, only to be stopped when the alpha grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards, spilling some of Freddie’s drink.

The alpha growled now. “Where are you going, sweetheart?”

It wasn’t terror that raced through Roger’s veins as the alpha pulled Roger against his body. He was too used to this happening to feel anything other than anger. 

With an angry sigh, Roger turned back to the bar, having to try twice to get the alpha to loosen his grip enough to place his drinks back on the bar and turn to face him. “Let me go,” Roger said, letting the warning of his anger slip into his voice. 

The alpha just laughed.

Roger didn’t hesitate in his punch. The blow landed squarely on the alpha’s throat, knocking the air from his lungs. The grip on Roger released, and he took a few steps back. The crowd around them gasped and backed away, the bartender already shouting at them. 

Then there was another grip on Roger’s arm, this time one that he recognized. He sank into Freddie’s touch, somehow already feeling calmer and safer with Freddie near.

“I was on my way to pull him off of you but you couldn’t wait five more seconds? You had to go and punch him?” Freddie chastised, already pulling Roger towards the door and ignoring the bartender and the alpha choking behind them. Roger protested leaving the almost full drinks behind, but otherwise let Freddie lead him outside without complaint. 

The air was chilly but refreshing on Roger’s skin. He looked at Freddie, taking in the smudged kohl around his eyes, the rumpled shirt where the beta he had been dancing with got a bit handsy. Still beautiful. Always.

“Another cockheaded alpha trying to convince me that I’m an omega,” Roger said, wrapping his arm around Freddie’s waist as they started the long walk home.

Freddie shook his head, but mirrored Roger so that they could walk comfortably while wrapped around each other. “Why do you let them get to you? They aren’t worth your time.”

Roger shrugged, promptly changing the subject. He let himself keep his mind clear of gender politics and how stupid the world was for the rest of the walk back to their flat.

…

The concert had been fantastic. Roger was riding high on the adrenaline of playing in front of such a large crowd. He was covered from head to toe in sweat. Roger plastered himself against Brian, laughing hysterically when Brian pushed him off, complaining about Roger’s sweaty smell. 

The sweat was actually a benefit for Roger. It pushed his beta pheromones to the surface, lessening his sweeter scent alphas often mistook for an omega scent. If Roger didn’t hate exercising, it would probably give him a good reason to work out every day.

From his side Roger heard John giggle. Their newest member was working out quite well. John was the first bassist to stick around with them so long, already months now, and to get along with them all so well. Roger had liked John immediately. They all had. And now they were starting to make quite a name for themselves as ‘Queen’.

John had a giant grin on his face that Roger found quite distracting. Maybe it was the pre-show drinks Roger had, but John seemed to be glowing and Roger barely was able to take his eyes off of John to order more drinks.

Freddie was busy critiquing their performance as always, but even he was having trouble finding any flaws. After all this time, Roger still enjoyed Freddie’s praise. It seemed like John enjoyed it too, the way he was blushing and shyly avoiding Freddie’s eyes. 

Roger sometimes had trouble believing John was an alpha. But then again, how many people believed Roger himself when he told them he was a beta? Next to Freddie, the omega with the confidence of an alpha, and Brian, who was honestly the tallest and least omega-y omega Roger had ever met, John fit right into their little group of misfits. 

“Deaky, do you want to dance?” Roger asked suddenly, surprising himself. 

John nodded back slowly, nervously looking at the crowd of people in the room. 

Roger grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly before looking John in the eyes. “We don’t have to. I just thought it might be fun. I know you like to dance.”

“I do,” John confirmed, standing up. They didn’t move very far, staying at the edge of the rest of the dancers.

Roger’s arms went around John’s shoulders. A little thrill went through him when John didn’t hesitate in wrapping his finger’s around Roger’s hips. They moved with the beat of the music, in perfect rhythm together. Roger realized he could smell John’s alpha scent, subtle and not overpowering. Then… Roger realized he was starting to get hard.

Shrugging, Roger let himself fantasize a bit as they danced. John wouldn’t be like the other alphas Roger had slept with. He wouldn’t push Roger face down in bed or accidentally call him an omega mid-fuck. John would kiss him against a wall, falling to his knees to suck Roger off until they were both too impatient to wait any longer. He would open Roger up on his fingers, making sure Roger was nice and lubed up, remembering Roger was a beta and needed it without being reminded. He would fuck Roger so nicely, staring in his eyes or biting at his neck. John would make sure Roger came first, one hand stroking Roger in time with his thrusts until Roger was screaming his name. And when John came, his face would go slack, his mouth would open wide, the same way he looked when Freddie made John sing along with them at practice. Then John’s knot would swell inside Roger filling him up so nicely-

Roger froze. John took a step back, staring at Roger in confusion. But Roger couldn’t speak. Couldn’t explain what had just happened, or why his very tight pants were suddenly impossibly tighter. Without a word, Roger ran away. Away from John, away from the club, away from those shameful thoughts that filled his head.

It was just the alcohol, right?

…

Roger and Brian had both known that “songwriting session” was code for getting drunk and hanging out together at Brian’s flat. John and Freddie were both busy that weekend, and Roger had insisted on spending some one on one time with Brian the way they used to before Freddie joined Smile. 

They were already a good way through the bottle of Southern Comfort Roger had agreed to bring in exchange for crashing at Brian’s place that night. Brian was giggling nonstop which kept setting Roger off, making them both seem hysterical. 

“Last one,” Brian said through his laughter as Roger poured them each out another glass. 

Roger took a sip. “Yeah, sure. If you say so.”

Moving so that he could rest his head in Brian’s lap, Roger started at his friend. He couldn’t help thinking about how Brian hadn’t been with any alphas the entire time Roger had known him. Plenty of betas for sure, even awkward space nerd Brian May couldn’t turn down all the groupies who had started flocking around them all after every concert. 

It couldn’t be that Brian wasn’t attracted to alphas. Roger knew for a fact that Brian was attracted to John at the very least. Even if Brian had a similar distrust of alphas like Roger had, there must’ve been at least an alpha or two that Brian could trust enough for a romp in the sack. And yet, Brian stayed away from alphas, even avoiding John at times as if he felt guilty around their friend.

“Brian?” Roger asked before he could stop himself. “Do you not like alphas?”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked, finally calming down and looking at Roger seriously.

Roger took another sip to buy some time to think how to phrase his next question. “You hook up with betas, but never alphas. You tend to avoid them when you can, too. I was just wondering. I know not every omega likes alphas like society tries to believe.”

Brian was quiet for a moment. “I don’t actually mind alphas. And I am attracted to them.”

“Well, I knew that part,” Roger smirked.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Roger wasn’t actually sure if Brian knew about his own crush on John yet. He could be oblivious about things like that.

Brian sighed, putting down his glass and closing his eyes. “I hate being an omega.”

That wasn’t at all what Roger had been expecting Brian to say. “You do?”

“I wish I hadn’t been born this way. Alpha or beta, I don’t care. Just not omega.”

“It doesn’t sound so bad,” Roger said, wondering how Brian could feel that way. “Like heats. They can be fun sometimes, especially with the right person. Getting fucked for days straight. Being able to take a knot without a bunch of prep. And people are nice to omegas, opening doors for them and stuff.”

Brian did not look impressed. “They aren’t always nice, you know.”

Roger scoffed. “You know I know that firsthand.”

“Okay, that’s true,” Brian relented, still not looking happy. “But sex doesn’t make everything better, no matter what you may believe. Heats and knotting may sound sexy when it’s a choice. But being forced by your own body? Having to have something inside you or be in constant, agonizing pain for almost a week every three months? The constant pressure to find an alpha to have a bunch of babies with? There’s no freedom when you’re an omega.”

The room was silent again while Roger let that sink in. 

“But I’m stuck in this body. This stupid, skinny, tall body that no alpha would ever want. And I can’t even get heat suppressants and pretend to be a beta because no doctor would ever prescribe them to me while I’m in my 20’s.” 

Roger had never heard Brian so angry. But it wasn’t until he felt something wet drip down onto his face that Roger realized Brian was crying.

“Brian?” Roger sat up, twisting around onto his knees so that he could wrap his arms around Brian, who buried his face into Roger’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’ve never thought about it like that. I mean, I have. I just never thought it bothered you this much.”

Brian sniffed, angling his face just enough to be heard without his voice being muffled against Roger’s shoulder. “Sometimes I wish I looked like you, Rog. Tiny and blond and beautiful. I know you hate it when alphas think you’re an omega. But at least they want you. I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life.”

“You can’t really believe that,” Roger asked, pulling Brian away from his shoulder so that they could look at each other. Brian’s eyes were still swimming in tears. “You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. Anyone who doesn’t agree is just stupid.”

Brian shook his head but Roger wouldn’t have it. He leaned forward until their lips met. Brian’s eyes opened, shocked for a moment before closing again and sinking into the kiss. It didn’t take very long for Brian’s hands to wander to Roger’s arse and for Roger to scramble his way onto Brian’s lap. 

Brian’s fingers tangled in Roger’s hair, nails scratching over his scalp and pulling him closer. 

…

“Oh fuck, Roger.”

It wasn’t the first time Roger and Freddie had fooled around, but it was the first time it had happened in Roger’s room. Normally, Roger didn’t have to worry about Freddie’s slick getting all over his sheets or one of his pillows being used to raise Freddie’s hips at the perfect angle for Roger’s fingers to sink deep into him. 

Freddie was moaning too loudly to care. And if Roger was being honest with himself, he didn’t really care about the mess himself. It might be annoying when he was ready to sleep, but Freddie was so sexy with his arse sticking up in the air begging for Roger that it was all certain to be worth some clean up.

“I’m ready, Roger. Please. Hurry up and fuck me.” 

Roger leaned down to lick Freddie’s hole. Freddie quivered, stretched around four of Roger’s fingers and begging for more. Freddie had an amazing taste, a mix of sweet and spicy, that made Roger’s head spin. But he had already eaten Freddie out for a solid ten minutes this round, and Roger was more than ready to get to the main event.

“Alright, Fred. I’ll fuck you. Make you feel good.” As he spoke, Roger withdrew his fingers, smiling at Freddie’s drawn out whine.

Freddie leaned forward, reaching out to Roger’s bedside table. “Condoms in here?”

“Wait!”

It was too late. The drawer was already open, Freddie already looking inside in search of condoms. Roger watched in horror as a look of confusion and then surprise crossed over Freddie’s face.

“I...um…” Roger wasn’t sure how to explain what Freddie was looking at. Why a (mostly) self-respecting beta would have a toy in his bedside table obviously made for omegas. Particularly, omegas in heat. 

Freddie, having no shame or any desire to protect Roger’s dignity, grabbed the toy and pulled it out to look at it closer. It was the kind with a remote that could inflate and deflate the knot at its base. Roger cursed himself for not putting it away properly. Usually it was carefully kept in a shoebox wrapped in an old hoodie and hidden under his bed. But Roger had been too lazy to hide it away properly and it had now come back to bite him in the ass.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had this,” Freddie said, his voice staying light, still breathless from their activities. “We should use it.”

“It’s not…” Roger processed what Freddie had said. “Wait what?”

Freddie tilted his head, pausing a moment to reach back in the drawer to grab the remote, playing with the inflatable knot with something akin to glee. “I can’t remember the last time I used one of these. I can always find someone willing to spend a heat with me now. But these were always my favorite.” Freddie smiled at Roger, but noticed the panic on Roger’s face. “We don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

Roger still didn’t understand how Freddie could be so calm. “But… why would you want to use it?”

“I mean, I assume you washed it properly since the last time you used it,” Freddie laughed.

But Roger couldn't even smile back.

“What’s wrong?” Freddie asked, setting the toy on his knees and adjusting himself slightly. Surely slick was still dripping out of him and it couldn’t have been comfortable.

Roger shook his head. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Freaking out?” Freddie shook his head again. “Roger, I do know what a sex toy is. I use them myself. Why would I be freaking out?”

“Because I’m… I’m a beta. Using that…” Roger gestured at the toy in Freddie’s lap. 

Freddie sighed, moving forward to kiss Roger. Roger kissed him back, happy to be distracted from the conversation. But then Freddie pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “It doesn’t matter if you’re an omega, alpha, or a beta. If it makes you feel good, you shouldn’t feel bad about it. It’s just a toy. You shouldn’t judge yourself so harshly.”

Roger could feel the tears building, but he blinked them away. He wouldn’t cry. Not right now. He couldn’t take that many blows to his pride in one go.

But Freddie was still looking at him like an orphaned puppy. Roger just wanted to travel back in time to before Freddie opened that goddamn drawer. Or back to the other night when he decided he would rather go straight to sleep after cleaning up than to properly hide the toy.

“I spend so much time and energy having to tell people I’m not an omega. I even smell like an omega. But I’m a beta. I have been my whole life and I always will be,” Roger sighed, touching the toy and looking away from Freddie. “So why the hell do I do this? What is wrong with me?”

Freddie’s hands cradled Roger’s face. “Absolutely nothing, darling.”

Roger shook his head, but let Freddie draw him into a passionate kiss feeling the love pouring through from Freddie. Roger would never admit it, but he did cry a bit. But the tears were gone by the time Roger moved the toy off of Freddie’s lap to lay him back down. 

The toy was put back in the drawer by Freddie as he grabbed a condom, ready to go back to what they had been doing. “We can talk about using it next time. I think it would be so fucking hot to see you using it on yourself.” And with that the subject was dropped and Roger was fucking Freddie harder than he had fucked anyone in his life.

…

Roger lazily watched as Brian ate Freddie out, Freddie’s legs flexing around Brian’s shoulders with Brian almost bending him in half. Brian’s face was buried in Freddie’s arse, his chin dripping with Freddie’s slick. Roger couldn’t resist a couple lazy strokes over his cock. The two omegas looked so fucking hot together. 

“You do know I don’t have the stamina to fuck all three of you, right? Especially if you want me to knot.”

John entered the room, arms full of towels, water bottles, granola bars, and large pack of wet wipes. Roger resisted the urge to laugh. They would probably need the towels, but the rest was just John being John, making sure they had everything they could possibly want after they were all too fucked out to move. 

Freddie moaned, most likely too distracted to have even processed John’s words. Brian’s moaned too, but obviously only to make Freddie writhe at the feeling of the vibrations. 

Roger didn't think he was quite ready to take a real knot yet, though they had certainly been helping work Roger up to it. It wasn't even the size that worried Roger, it was the length of time. John took a bit longer that the average alpha for his know to go down, and Roger was so used to his toy that could deflate at the press of a button. Soon, though. Very soon.

“I think it's Brian's turn,” Roger said, watching John arrange the items on the side table and crawl up to join them on the bed. “You know he loves it when you fuck him so hard he can't sit down for days. He's been such a good boy eating Freddie out so well. He deserves it.”

Brian moaned again, clearly agreeing with Roger. His tongue continued to flick in and out of Freddie. 

Freddie surfaced from his pleasure long enough to put his two cents in. “That means I get to fuck Rog.”

“I like that idea,” John agreed, grabbing Brian's arse and biting softly into the fleshy part. “Come let me get you ready.”

Brian wouldn't need nearly as much prep as Roger would, but Brian would also come before Roger. John laid Brian out on his back, spreading his legs and pressing a finger into Brian's already leaking hole.

Freddie had recovered a bit by then and was able to crawl over to Roger. He kissed Roger thoroughly before flipping him over. Roger was able to glance over his shoulder just in time to see Freddie reach between his own legs and finger himself for a moment. Roger was confused for a moment before Freddie's now soaked fingers started to rub between Roger's cheeks.

“Lazy arsehole,” Roger muttered, realizing what Freddie had done. The lube was literally right next to them, but his own slick was even closer. 

He stopped complaining when Freddie pushed a finger in, though, too busy gasping and arching up into Freddie's touch. Roger turned his head and saw John with four fingers already in Brian, fingering him furiously. The angle was just so that he must have been hammering Brian's prostate repeatedly, but his other hand was wrapped around the base of Brian's cock like a vice, making sure he wouldn't be able to come. Brian looked ready to sob, his face screwed up in pain and pleasure and letting out a drawn out, wavering cry, but Roger knew Brian was loving every second of the torture. 

Freddie made sure Roger was ready before he slid his fingers out. They were all always so overly careful when prepping Roger since he was a beta, even if he assured them it was more painfully teasing than helpful. 

“Like this?” Freddie asked, having to speak up to be heard over Brian's moans as John fucked him slowly, trying to wait for Freddie and Roger to catch up.

“No,” Roger said, pushing Freddie off and scrambling to his knees. “I have an idea.”

Stopping half of a moment to kiss John, Roger carefully maneuvered himself to kneel over Brian's face. When Roger leaned down onto his arms, his lips brushing against Brian's cock, Brian was also at just the right place to take Roger into his mouth.

“Oh. Yes, I think we can make that work,” Freddie said breathily, quickly moving to his spot behind Roger. 

Roger craned his neck to the side, enough so that John could keep Brian's legs open wide as he fucked into him. Roger pressed his forehead against John's stomach and started mouthing at Brian's cock. It didn't take long for the others to get with the program. On purpose or accidentally, Brian's lips were surrounding Roger the same moment Freddie pushed into him, causing Roger's legs to shake. 

John's movements became faster, no longer waiting to fuck into Brian vigorously. With that came Brian's moans, vibrating around Roger's cock as Freddie started to thrust into Roger. It all felt so good, so overwhelming. They had never done anything quite like this before.

“Fuck,” John groaned, his cheeks flushed red as he watched them all move together. His fingers tangled in Roger's hair, gently pushing him further down on Brian's dick, as if seeing how much Roger could take. It wasn't as much as usual since Roger was so out of breath, but he did his best to give John a good show. Then he pulled off, licking his way down past Brian's balls, his neck aching and his tongue just barely managing to reach the place where Brian and John were joined. “Fuck, fucking fuck, holy shit. Jesus, Roger.”

Freddie's lips were trailing their way up Roger's back, teeth scraping his skin. His fingers dug in where he kept Roger's legs spread, holding his hips up so that he wouldn't fall onto Brian's face. Roger wondered if Freddie was getting a show too from his high vantage point.

As usual, Brian came first, sensitive from John's foreplay. Roger just managed to swallow Brian down so that he could come down Roger's throat. John's hips didn't hesitate for a moment, fucking harder, his moans getting louder as Brian tightened around him. John had to be close too.

Then Roger was being tugged upwards, John pulling Roger in to kiss him messily, all tongue, tasting Brian still lingering in Roger's mouth. Freddie kept thrusting in at the new angle, now hitting Roger's prostate a few times as Freddie sucked a mark into the back of Roger's shoulder.

Brian cried out again, a good indicator of John knotting him before John himself even began moaning and cursing, now grinding into Brian, his movements limited. Roger did his best to catch the moans with his lips, but couldn't resist the urge to pull away and see where Brian's rim bulged around John's knot. 

The sight was hot enough to make Roger fuck back onto Freddie, now desperate to come. Brian, still not quite recovered and breathing heavily, had his hand around Roger to jerk him off a bit roughly, his tongue still darting out to flick over Roger's tip.

He was so fucking close. Roger reached out a hand, leaning forward slightly to slide his hand down John's stomach to where he was locked inside Brian. Roger couldn't quite touch the knot, but knowing it was there, thinking about having it inside of him one day, at the same time as Freddie found his prostate again had Roger screaming out with his orgasm. It came over him like a wave, washing over his entire body. He shot all over Brian's chest, only a bit landing on Brian's tongue as he opened his mouth.

There was a groan behind him as Freddie came. Roger was too out of it to register much of it. But soon he felt Freddie pull out again and help Roger to lie on his side. 

Freddie cleaned them all up, using first the towels and then the wet wipes, sighing with fake annoyance as John was still inside Brian and would need cleaned up later. It would take at least ten minutes for John's knot to go down. Brian seemed comfortable enough, pulling John down so that John could lie on his chest. They groaned at the movement, but soon were able to find a comfortable position. 

Roger didn't bother moving. He pressed his face against Brian's hip, happy when Freddie decided to spoon up behind him.

“It's my turn next time,” Roger finally said. 

He felt lips press against his knee. “Deal,” John whispered into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was alright! Check out the Dork Lovers Server Challenge when you get the chance! The last round had so many amazing stories, and I can't wait to see what everyone posts this round! Also, feel free to come talk to me at unicornsapplesandstuff.tumblr.com !


End file.
